lotrawakeningserverwikicomfandomcom-20200214-history
Roleplay Application: Haldar
IGN: Kai8027 Character: Haldar, General of Lorien Story: Haldar, a Sindar elf, was born in Eregion in TA 800. His destiny as a great fighter was proven when he was young, because when he was only five, he and his family's village were attacked by a pack of wargs. Haldar wrestled a warg, and killed it with his bare hands. As a young elf, he was around great smiths and warriors, and was apprenticed to the great Celebrimbor. He was uninterested in smithing however, and went to train as a warrior instead. He sparred with the finest soldiers in the realm, and could easily beat hardened fighters in hand to hand as well as swordplay by the time he was 20. Naturally, he was skilled with the bow, and could shoot a butterfly in midair from 500 meters behind. Haldar fought in far away lands, and sharpened his skills with each fight. He travelled Middle Earth, and searched the lands for rare items and powerful elements to add to his weapons. Haldar returned when he had found what he wanted, and settled in Eregion with a female elf, Maïre. They had two children, Dëanor and Anduviel. He was respected and renown in the realm, and commanded a select group of fighters who were feared across Middle Earth. He became a friend of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, eventually leaving with his family with them to Lorien. In SA 1697, during the Fall of Eregion, Haldar fought beside Celeborn, and despite defeat, slew 300 orcs with his blade, Faërmagol. He bashed trolls with his two longspears, Echorgurth and Naurgurth, and shot many enemies dead with his bow, Vilyanassë. Haldar then parted ways with the Lady and Lord for some years, lvining in Lorien in his home with his family. He trained his son, Dëanor in his craft of fighting, and his daughter travelled to Rivendell where she lives permanently. During the War of the Last Alliance, Haldar fought in Dagorlad, and was with the elven force. He again slew many orcs, and was close to Isildur and another close friend, Elrond, during the fight. After the War, he was back in Lorien, where he was reunited with Celeborn and Galadriel. They made Haldar the commander of their forces, and put him in charge with overseeing the army and military operations. When Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn left for the Grey Havens, he stayed in Lorien. He wanted to tour the lands again, and forge a master set of armour to complement his legendary weapons. He continues to command Lorien's army, and represents the land in his travels. However, he always has the idea of going to the undying lands on his mind. Personality/ other facts: He is kind, and caring in person, but fierce and ruthless in combat. He has only fought against the most terrible of creatures, so he is yet so have spared any enemy. He is tall, and has silvery-golden colored hair. His eyes are stormy gray. His favorite wood is Lairelossë, and he enjoys drinking. Custom Gear: To be determined in the future (possibly armour or weapons)